Hot Gossip
by SuperZoe17
Summary: When Natasha catches You and Bucky in a comprimising position, you become the hot topic of the Tower. Bucky being the little shit he is doesn't help matters by letting members of the team catching you in very comprimising poses. However as time goes on, You realise that being Bucky's "Girl" is something you enjoy more than you probably should.


"What the fuck Barnes?" You shout as Bucky pushes you against the wall.

He ignores your question, hands sliding around you waist as you hear voices approach. He shoots a quick glance over his shoulder before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. You let out a gasp as you feel his lips press to yours, soft and unmoving. It doesn't stop you from kissing back though as his lips move smoothly over your own.

"Bucky." You squeal as he slides his hands under your thighs, hoisting you up against the wall.

Your legs instinctively wrap around him, a whimper catching in the back of your throat as his hips pin you to the wall. You hear Natasha's voice distantly but can't make out what she's saying as Bucky's tongue presses against the seam of your lips. This time you can't control your moan as you feel Bucky's tongue press against yours', teasing you as you wrap your arms around his neck and press your chest against his. You can't work out where this is all coming from but you're going to give it all you've got while it lasts. It's not often that you get pressed up against a wall by a super solider that isn't always the easiest person to get along with. Whose hips just happen to be pressing into every spot of your clothed core. Especially when you're in the middle of an extremely long dry spell.

"Get a room Barnes" You hear Natasha say, head falling to Bucky's shoulder as he pulls away to shoot the redhead a look.

"We were just about to when you interrupted." He replies, thumb stroking the edge of your thigh.

"And who are we?" Natasha questioned, head tilting to catch a glimpse at your face.

"Me and doll face here." Bucky smirks, bringing you away from the wall to Natasha and her unsuspecting companion's view.

You can feel your face burning up as you feel the redhead's green gaze travel over your features, stopping on your thighs where Bucky's hands are stationed. You don't need to look at her face to see that familiar smirk and quirk of eyebrow. You're never going to hear the end of this, especially if Tony hears about it.

"Well well well," Natasha's voice has a hint of mirth and you want nothing more than to hide your face in Bucky's shoulder until she goes away, but you know that's not going to happen, "I didn't see this coming"

"Well maybe that's because we didn't want to be the hot topic over dinner every night." Bucky retorts, thumb rubbing soothingly along your thigh.

Natasha doesn't reply, just quirks her eyebrow and disappears down the hallway, her companion following behind her dumbstruck. As soon as you've seen her turn the corner, you press your hands against Bucky's chest, trying your hardest to free yourself from his grip. It takes a couple of seconds for him to get with it and when he does, he lowers you gently to the ground. As soon your feet touch the ground, your palms are slapping against his chest, ignoring the sting of hitting the hard muscle underneath.

"What the fuck was that Barnes?" You shout, taking a step back as he tries to shush you.

"Natasha keeps going on about setting me up with some girl from HR department. I thought that if she saw me with another woman, my woman, she'd back off." Bucky's gaze was unwavering, eyes staring right into yours' as he explained what was obviously the most idiotic thing you'd ever heard.

"So you're telling me that you thought pressing me against the wall and kissing me in front of not one but two of our colleagues would be a lot easier than telling Tasha that you don't want to date what's her name from HR." You know you were practically shouting at him but you couldn't help it. It was even more idiotic than you thought.

"Yeah." Bucky shrugged, seemingly not bothered about your current predicament.

"That is the single most idiotic thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth and I've lived with Tony Stark for several years now. Did you plan to use me all along? Or was I just the first convenient person you saw?" You shifted to your left as he stepped closer to you.

"You were here, I heard Natalia and thought fuck it, let's get her off my back." Bucky really wasn't helping himself.

Sure you and Bucky were friends but you weren't friends in that way. Hell it had taken him several months to stop going on the defensive every time you patted his shoulder in greeting each morning. Sure since then things had gotten better and many a time you'd thrown your legs over his lap when you shared a couch but you had never ever thought about him in that kind of way. You were sure that Bucky didn't think of you in that way either and that he'd just used you for convenience but that still didn't make his actions acceptable.

"And why shouldn't I just follow Tasha and tell her all this, hell maybe invite your lady friend from HR over for our next movie night." You knew how you were coming across to Bucky but if you had to deal with this situation then you might as well get something out of it.

"Because I know how to get into your apartment without even alerting Jarvis and we all know what would happen afterwards." He doesn't mean it, he's just trying to play you at your own game. However you've played enough of these games to see right through him.

"Please we both know you wouldn't be able to get anywhere near me," You smirk, watching his face morph into a frown, "What are you going to offer me to make enduring the gossip worth it?"

"How about my knife?" He doesn't need to say which knife, there's only one in his collection that you're interested in.

"You're telling me that you're going to give me your favourite knife to keep me from telling everyone about your half brained scheme to get Tasha off your back, whilst simultaneously being the biggest piece of gossip in this tower." You weren't the most popular in the tower. It may have been the fact that you'd tossed a few of the agents around when they got handsy when you first arrived.

"Exactly doll, my knife for your silence. And Natalia said that no one would hear about this," He gestured between the pair of you, "So you won't be the hottest piece of gossip in the tower." He was smiling more to himself than anything and you wanted nothing more than to wipe it right off his face.

"And what makes you think Natasha will stay quiet?" You ask.

"She doesn't seem like the type to gossip, so I can guarantee nobody is going to find out about this." He seemed so happy with himself so bursting his bubble was even better than you thought it would be.

"Tasha may not be a gossip but she's clever and our every move will now be under her scrutiny. And soon enough people will start to notice, hell Tony will definitely notice and then we'll be well and truly in the shit." You watch his smile falter, lips pursing as your words sink in. Then his smile returns.

"No way, no way in hell am I pretending to be your girlfriend." You take a step back from him as he stalks closer, eyes dancing with mirth.

"It's the only option."

"No it's not and I'm not doing it. Find yourself some other poor unsuspecting girl to string along. I'm going to go and pretend this ever happened. And if your favourite knife is delivered to my room by tomorrow night I may not drop you in it with Tasha."

"What if people ask you about us?"

"Then I talk my way out of it. It is one of the reasons I'm here after all."

"Fine. I'll get my knife to you as soon as possible. Just don't tell Natalia." You smirk, happy to not only have gained ownership of his favourite knife but also to have gotten out of having to pretend to be romantically involved with Barnes.

"Nice doing business with you Barnes." You turn on your heel before he can change his mind on your deal. You almost make it to the end of the corridor when you hear footsteps behind you. Turning on your heel you expect to see Bucky but instead are greeted by the sight of Clint leant against the wall, shit eating grin adorning his features.

"Nice make out session with Barnes was it?" He questions. You're in shock, of course Clint had seen it. Most of the time he was wherever Natasha was, if not by her side in the halls then above them in the air vents.

He raises an eyebrow at your silence and you shout the first thing you can think off at him.

"Fuck off Barton." Turning on your heel, your storm out of the hallway.

There goes keeping it quiet.


End file.
